Zombie Apocalypse: The Trip Across The Land Of The Free
by DarkTheDevil
Summary: Camron, The man who has found the love of his life, talks with his very special women. They talk to each other and each go to bed when they have stopped. Camron wants to reach her. A long distance relationship really hurts. Too bad he doesnt know what coming.
1. New Rules

**ALRIGHT. LISTEN UP. This story will be about the Zombie Apocalypse. If you are not interested in any bloody violence or mindless killing, you can leave. BUT ONLY WITH THE REGRET OF NOT READING THIS FANFICTION.** _Tbh this is my first fanfiction. Im learning._ **Enough chit chat. lets get** **down to business!**

 _10:00 PM_

 _. Elk grove, California_

Camron stayed up late talking to his girlfriend over the phone. Her name? Tori White. The love of his life had one of the most beautiful names a women could ever have. They met about a month ago. "It was like.. August right?" He thought to himself. Sure, he may have jumped to conclusions a little to fast but he was sure she was different then the others. Nobdy had ever treated him respectfully or kindly for who he was expect her. She treated him like he was her everything. He treated her the exact same way.

"So I bought these condoms right? Figured that sense we are gonna get down to diddly darn business that I would try them on before I try one on in front of you and embrass myself. Wouldnt want that happening now."

He chuckled. She sounded a little flattered.

"Do you really have to say that over the phone? I mean, you could just private message me that."

"Aw! But wheres the fun in that!"

She sighed. "Just please dont show me..yet~"

His face lit up like a christmas tree. "I'll show you when I want to show you, baby~" _Nice comeback!_

She giggled. "Listen. I got to go to sleep now. Love you. I'll call you tommorow. Goodnight~"

"Goodnight baby." He hung up. _How ironic. The women of my dreams living in the farthest place away from me. North Carolina. Wonder what its like there. Must be pretty shitty if her mother treats her like.. that. I better get some sleep to get my mind of that terrible bitch"_

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Camron woke up to the sound of people screaming. His window was open. _Damnit, Now I got to get up._ He closed his window and looked outside. He was about to close his blinds when he looked again. He rubbed his eyes. _This.. This isnt real. This cant be real. This.. Oh no. No no no!_ He took his phone off the charger and called Tori. **Ring. Ring. Ring.** _FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE!_ She answered.

"Why the hell are you calling me? I have school! Your lucky its lunch time for me! Camron we talked about this. You have to becom-" She was interrupted by his voice.

His voice was full of anger and worry. "Listen to me carefully. I need you to go home. Right. Now. Do not argue with me. I can hardly believe my eyes right now. Tori, I need you to go home, board up your windows, and stay safe until I get there" He started to pack his bag. Food and water was shoved into the bag. Clothes were also shoved into the pile of food and water. His duffle bag was not full even with everything he was shoving in there. He had no time to think. He left Tori on speaker while he looked for his baseball bat.

"Babe.. whats going on?" Her breathing was heavy. She was scared and she started to pack up her bag. "Babe I-"

Camron came back into his room and his voiced boomed with anger. "TORI, DROP THE FUCKING SCHOOL BAG AND GO. NOW! I HAVE NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! GET A FUCKING RADIO, BOARD UP YOUR GOD DAMN WINDOWS, AND HIDE! HIDE SOMEWHERE WHERE THE ZOMBIES CANT REACH YOU!" He grabbed his duffle bag and a bat. He looked over at his charger. He sighed and shoved it in his backpack.

"Z-zombies?!" The whole class looked at Tori. "Babe, I know your insane but-" She recieved a picture from him. Her face showed fear and horror. She cried at the image. She got up and ran. She pushed the school secruity aside and ran as fast as she could to her home. She could see it around her now. The zombie infection was spreading and it was spreading fast.

"I love you. I'll be there within 15 days. I promise. I need you to stay there and wait for me. Please.. dont die." He hung up. That was last time he would hear her voice. Not unless a miracle happen. He ran to the roof to look at the chaos from above. Zombies.. zombies everywhere. Children and women and men were running from the infection. They screamed and they were terrified for their lifes. Cam looked up and saw a helicopter heading towards him. He waved at the helicopter. "HEY! OVER HERE! HELP!" Whoever got their hands on the helicopter, wasn't very nice. As soon as he saw the giant minigun attached to it, he ran as fast as he could to the exit of the roof. Bullets sprayed everywhere killing nearby civilans and zombies. He closed the door and a few bullet bounced off the front of it. He took a minute and got up. "Great. Just fucking fantastic." He looked downstairs. He saw a few zombies running upstairs. He also saw a zombie police officer. "Oh crap" He gripped his baseball bat. "BATTER UP MOTHERFUCKERS!" He swinged and hit the first and second zombies across the face. Instantly, there heads bursted with blood and their bodies fell down the stairs. 4 more zombies approached him. One went to grab him but he bashed the zombie with the bat, ducked, and used his leg to sweep the zombies off the floor. They fell down the stairs dieing on impact. The zombie police officer ran towards him. He pushed the zombie making it hit the wall and bounce off towards him. He stepped to the side and grabbed the officers gun. "Boom" He bashed the zombies skull with gun. It fell and slide off and the stairs. "...Huh..It's just like the video games" He rushed downstairs. Before he went down the last set, He heard his mom screaming. He came down to a decision. _If I leave, they'll die. If I stay and help, they'll live._ Camron looked at his gun. His aim was terrible. He opened the door and threw the gun at the zombie, killing it instantly. His parents looked at him. His mom kept crying.

"Im so glad your ok!" She hugged him. Her partner looked at him. "Planning to leave without us?" He looked at her. "Yea. The guns yours. I love you both but I really have to go-" He partner looked at him in anger. "Your not going anywhere. Your a 15 year old boy! Your not ready to-" His voiced boomed again. "OH IM READY. I JUST KILLED 8 ZOMBIES OUT THERE. INCLUDING THIS ONE!" He pointed at the zombie. "IM LEAVING AND THATS FINAL. I SAVED YOUR LIFE. BE GRATEFUL THAT I DIDNT LET YOU DIE" He calmed down and cough. "Im leaving for the better. I have places to be" He looked at his mom and smiled. "Goodbye" He turned around and as he was about to leave, he heard the click of a gun. "Your. not. leaving." He looked at her with only the left side of his face. "Sorry. Rules are rules." He sprinted down the stairs. His went to the stairs and looked down. He was gone.

Cam entered the outside world. He looked around for anyone to help. _God damnit. Nothing but chaos is all around these streets. The growls of the dead and the screams of humanity are drowning. Nothing I can do now. All I can do is just move forwards and fight for my life._ Camron looked to his right. For a moment he didnt recongize them, But then he saw his best friends. Calvin and Vemo. The two ran from the zombies and screamed for help. Camron looked around and saw a chainsaw. _Oh. My. GOD!_ Camron equiped the chainsaw. He reeved it up lile it was a motherfuckin Harley. It roared with the power of ripping through flesh. Camron jumped between Calvin and Vemo and mowed down the incoming horde. Blood gushed out of the zombies. Camron finished off the last of the horde and was covered with blood. Camron stopped the chainsaw and looked at his friends. His friends stared at him in amazement. "Whats up?"

Calvin was the first to speak. "C-Camron! We thought you were-" Vemo jumped in "We thought you were dead dude!" Camron laughed. "You guys have to remember, Im motherfuckin insane!" He grinned with his chainsaw. Camron told his friends to come with him and so they did. "We need to look for a car. A van we be best." They found a car shop. Calvin and Vemo looked at the motorcycles while Cam packed the van. Calvin glared at the motorcycle. "Dude! We can use these motorcycles to get the hell out of here in no time!" Camron looked at him. "No. If I zombie got in your way you would fall and die. But I know what you can do" Cam handed him a wrench. "Get to work on some hand held devices. Like a.. pipboy from fallout. You can do that right?" Calvin smiled. "I-I think I can!" Camron looked at Vemo. "Come help me pack the van with parts and supplies" Vemo nodded and they got to work. 2 hours later, they were ready to leave. Camron got the keys and looked at Calvin. "Ready?" Calvin gave him a wrist held device. "Lets hope it works!" Camron pressed the button to turn it on and the whole thing lit up. Camron looked at Calvin and smiled. He told Vemo and Calvin to get in the van while you put gas into it. They started up the car. Worse. Mistake. Ever. The car immediately roared it's loud engine, bringing nearby zombies towards them. With experience, Cam drove them towards the exit of Sacramento. They soon found themselves heading towards Reno. The Las Vegas Strip.

 ** _The end of chapter 1_**


	2. Scavenge

Camron looked outside at the desert field of Nevada. He sighed. _If only... If only this hadnt have happened.. If only I could finish the rest of life with her. Then I would be happy._ An image of another girl popped up in his hand and his eyes widen. He shook his head. _No...She's dead.. She deserves to be dead._ Camron teared up a little for saying that. _She betrayed us.. She's gone and there is nothing more of her to bother me._ He knew that in the inside she was somehow still alive. He didnt want to know how. All he wanted to do is to get as far as away from her as possible. She caused him his insanity, and he didnt need her adding to it. Cam stopped the van and looked at Vemo and Calvin.

"Listen you two.. we need to set up camp. So sleeping outside is not an option. Even if we are in the middle nowhere, whatever this.. infection is.. It could have mutated other things besides humans. The van will be where we sleep. Right now our objectives are Food and fire."

Camron got out of the car and open the back of the van.

"Vemo, beside you should be some snacks. Grab us each two pieces and then give them to us when you have decide."

Vemo nodded. "What about Calvin?"

Calvin looked at Camron. "Well, I did make some more things for us."

Camron grinned. "Alright Calvin! Lets see what you have in store!"

Calvin showed Camron what he made. Three 3 new things were finished. A razor knife with a stun shock blade, A bat with nails in it, and 2 pipe pistols with pistol ammunition.

"Take your pick Cam"

Camron grabbed the baseball bat. "I know, this is one of the most stupid decisions I have ever made. But-" Camron gave Calvin the Razor knife and Vemo the duel Pipe pistols. "I rather have you guys better protected than me. I can handle a fight, but I dont know if I can live long without you guys. We are a team, and we need to stand as one if we are gonna get through this hell whole."

Calvin and Vemo exchanged looks and then looked at Cam. "Right!"

Camron smiled and then got into the van. "Now.. Question.. Did we pack any gas?" Instantly, Camron knew that they didnt. Everyone had worried looks on their faces. It was sundown. Pretty soon it would be night time. They needed a fire if they wanted to stay warm and keep whatever lurks in the dark away from them.

"Ok ok. Lets see here.. what can we do.. Uh.. Oh!" Camrom grabbed the money in his pocket. "Five 1 dollar bill's should do the trick! We just need to get it a little moist. You two continue doing whatbyou have to do. I'll be right back." Camron looked around and grabbed his baseball bat. He found a nearby cactus and swinged at the bottom of it. The cactus came out of the ground and fells on the soil. Camron pushed it away with his baseball bat and and dug under where the cactus was. _Please tell me some survival shows are real_. He finally reached water. Quickly, he put the money in the water and then shook the money so the water would come out. Now that it was easily flammable, Camron put the money on the van and put some rocks in a circle.

"Alright.. now we need wood. wood.. wood.." Camron looked at his baseball bat. Sure it was made of wood, but it was given to him by his parents and upgraded by Calvin. Camron sighed and looked at it. _Well.. lets hope the others have some wood.. otherwise.._ Camron put the baseball bat down and looked at Calvin and Vemo.

"Hey! Do either of you two have any wood?" They all chuckled a little.

Vemo gave him the double eyebrows. "Yea. In my pants."

Camron put his hand in his forehead. "No.. Actually WOOD for a FIRE!"

Calvin threw him a cardboard box. "That should do it."

Camron grabbed the box and slammed it in the circle of rocks. He put the moist money on top of the cardboard box and made fire using the Razor Knife Clavin made. They all sat either in or on the edge of the vans backdoors. Camron sighed and ate his can of beans.

"Well.. I guess this is our new life. No more worry of education. Just live and survive."

Calvin looked at Cam. "You know, if this really is a zombie infection, wouldnt we be infected just by the air?"

Vemo looked at Calvin. "I started thinking that too. But when you and we were in school, I saw someone get bit and turn into a.. zombie. It looked liked it was transferred through DNA."

Camron stood up. "If thats true than we better get some sleep. I cant afford you two to get bit."

Camron through the can in the fire and rolled up the windows to the van. Vemo put out the fire and Clavin pushed the tools and supplys against the front seats on the van. Vemo and Calvin climbed in the back and lay down back to back. Camron closed the back doors and locked them. He sat in the driver seat and layed down sideways across the seats.

"Night." Camron turned off the van and then went to sleep.

Camron opened his eyes and looked around. He wasnt in the van. The whole room was black and empty. No walls. No ceiling. No floor. Nothing at all. He wondered if he was floating.. but that wasnt true. He felt the floor on his feet.. he just couldnt see it. Then something in the distance glowed red. It began to work towards him. Camron couldnt move his legs or his arms. Camron stared at red glowing creature. The creature came out of the darkness and looked.. like something he saw before.

"Well well well. Look what we have here." The creature grinned and touched him. Carmon instantly feel to the floor. He cpuld move his body again. He stood up and looked at the creature.

"What..who.. are you?" Camron tried to remember but he couldnt.

"You already know who I am. You'll remember in time. For right now you need to make a decision. I can take you to Tori in no time. You'll be with her in a heartbeat."

Camron listened to the offer. "And catch?"

The creature laughed. "Your friends will have to die."

Camron shook his head. "I think you knew that I rather die than leave my friends for dead."

The creature nodded in agreement and walked backwards. It stopped halfway in the darkness.

"Ever decision has a reward and a consequence. Both are soon to come. Until we meet again." The creature disappeared and Camron blacked out.

Camron woke up to sound of a gunshot. A windowed shattered and something fell to the floor. He grabbed the keys and started the van in an instant. He looked behind him to see vemo helping Calvin back in the van. "DRIVE!"

Camron put the gear in drive and slammed the pedal. They drove out of the camping spot and back onto the road. "Is Calvin ok?

Calvin checked himself for any bites and Vemo checked his back. "No. Nothing bit him." Vemo closed the van doors and jammed them with Cam's baseball bat. Vemo looked at Cam.

"How the hell did they open it?!" Vemo yelled at him.

Camron shrugged his shoulders. "I locked both van doors! I dont know how they opened it!" Calvin spoke even though his voice was a little shaky.

"I.. I had to go to the bathroom. Im sorry. I didnt think there would be anything out there." Calvin sat down.

Camron kept his eyes on the road. "Its ok. All I have is one question: Did you finish your bathroom break?" Vemo chuckled a little.

Calvin scratched his hair and looked dowm in embrassment. "Yea. I didnt take long once the.. things attacked."

Camron relaxed. "Good. Alright. You guys rest up some more. We got a long ways to go. Next stop: Las Vegas"

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**


	3. Otherside

Meanwhile, On the far away side of the United States, someone else is surviving the nightmares.

Yesterday, Tori had boarded up all the windows and doors. She had to kill her own mother and step- mother and dump their bodys outside. Not that she felt remorse for it anyways. Tori woke up earlier the present day trying to get her radio to work. She was searching for any station that could help her out. She had no choice but to stay and wait for Camron. If she moved, he would have no idea where she would go. She began to focus when she heard someone on the radio calling for help.. wait.. she recongized this voice. She tuned it to where she could hear them clearly. She listened to where their location was and wrote it down. Quickly, she turned off her radio and grabbed her bag. She placed her pocket knife in her back pocket and looked at her radio. Sooner or later she would need to replace the batteries. She rushed out of the house and looked at her map. She folded her map and put it in her pocket.

Now, she had arrived at the distress location. It was a poorly built building surround by more zombies than she could count. She had to distract them somehow.. An idea came to her head. She pulled some hotdogs out of her backpack. She had been saving it for lunch. She put the back of hotdogs a good distance away from the building and waited for zombies to come forward. They didnt even notice the hotdogs. She thought it would work and didnt know what was wrong. Finally, she realized the most important part. She carefully I cut her finger a little bit and put her blood on the hotdogs. She quickly went to hide in the distance and patch up her finger. After she finished patching up her finger, she looked and sure enough the plan worked. Most of the zombies were over by the hotdogs, tumbling over each other to get to the food. There were 3 zombies you either couldnt smell, or didnt care. They just stood there breathing. Tori managed to sneak her way through the crowd of zombies and into abandoned building. She always had a habit of sneaking around.

She looked around the old building. The walls barely stood and the ceiling was cracked. Footsteps and voices can be heard from above.

"I told you! You are going to stay with me! You dont get a fucking choice to leave without me! You are my toy! My play thing! Now be a good toy and Obey!" Tori was no longer worried about helping the person. She was determined to save them. She was fueled with sterness and anger. _If that monster is talking to who I think it is.. Best to feed him to the sharks._ Tori walked uo the stairs and waited.

"Get away from me creep!" The wall was hit and the person tried to open the door.

"I SAID OBEY!" The floor was cracking in the other room. Tori figured he was on the other side of the door. So she did what she thought was the best thing possible. She kicked the door down and the force of the door hit the mans head. He walked forward rubbing his, nearly falling over, and turned around. As he turned, he got socked in the face. Tori grabbed him, pushed him on the window, and stared into his eyes.

"Good luck being dead." She said sliently as she kicked him through the window. He landed on his back and was surrouded by zombies. The man screamed as he was being ripped apart. Tori looked at the girl and recongized who she was. At was her unblood related Sister. Tori hugged her and they both teared up. Tori looked in her eyes.

"We can talk later. We need to get out of here first." The girl agreeded and Tori led her back to her house.

Both girls sat down on the sofa and sighed. They both took a minute to breathe. Tori went into the kitchen, grabbed some food, and placed it on the autumn.

"..Heaven? Is..is that you?"

Heaven looked at her and teared up. "Where the hell have you been?"

Both girls hugged each other and Tori told her about Cam and staying her until he arrvies.

Heaven had a worried expression on her face. "But Cam was in California! It's gonna take him days before he gets here!"

Tori nodded. "Yes but I dont have a choice. If I move, he wont know where I am."

Heaven looked a little irritated. "I dont trust him. The way he acts... he could be a rapist Tori."

Tori's eyes met heaven's and she gave her a cold stare. "You dont think everyone else thinks that of him? It might SEEM like it. But I know that in the inside he would never do that. Like he said, looks can be deceiving."

Heaven's frown turned into a growl. "And that means he's tricking you!"

Tori stood up. "We may both not know of what he really is, but I know one thing. He's not what you think he is."

Heaven stood up. "FINE. BUT DONT COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU FIND OUT WHO HE REALLY IS." She stomped to a nearby guest room amd slammed the door. Not the best idea, but it didnt seem like anyone was around anyways.

Tori and Heaven both knew that they cant stay here for long. 14 days is the best she can give Camron. Neither didnt like the idea of waiting, but if they wanted to see each other, they would have to wait and survive.

Tori looked up at the sky. "Please.. if your out there.. hurry."

 ** _End of Chapter 3_**


	4. New Vegas

Camron didnt really like the idea of going to Vegas. The place had haunted his mind ever since that girl of his past went there herself. He knew the chances of her actually being there now would be extremely rare.. but still.. he couldnt shake the feeling that she was there. And if she is.. What will happen and what will he do? He never liked the idea of him using his anger around his friends. He didnt want to scare them. Camron sighed and remembered that even though their are gonna be hardships, it will be worth it. Getting to Tori was all that matter to him. He thought more about her and having a family with her. But.. who would raise a family in a zombie wasteland? He didnt know how it would happen or how to even protect them while this infection was going on. But no matter what he promised to make it to her, and he's not gonma go down without a fight.

Camron decided to wake up Vemo and Calvin. "Hey, Dipshits, we're almost to Vegas."

Calvin got up and yawned. "Vegas? Oh boy. We should be expecting a lot of trouble there."

Vemo rubbed his eyes. "Why are we even going to Vegas? Its way to dangerous."

Camron sighed. "I dont like the idea either. But Vegas is the only place thats close enough for us to get gas, supply's, and maybe some firepower. No doubt that there arent any weapons in Vegas."

They nodded in agreement and sighed. Camron passed the sign saying "Welcome to Vegas, enjoy your stay."

The moment they stopped the car Camron instantly felt a chill down his spine. He did not like this place at all. They looked around. They're were several piles of bodies everywhere.

"Looks like someone or something was already here." The moment he spoke, a growl and a gunshot was heard. Camron and his allies took cover. Camron peaked the corner to see a mysterious looking man fighting a.. mutated creature?! The creature crawled with all four of its limbs, and jumped from place to place trying to sneak up on the man. The man spotted it behind him and shot it with his shotgun. The creature instantly died and the man disappeared behind a corner. Everyone exchanged looks and all agreed on staying with each other. They got up from cover and looked around. For a moment, Cam thought he was hallucinating.

"Hey, does anyone else see that light coming from the casino?" They looked at the huge casino and went to take a look inside. Cam peaked around the corner and instantly his heart was to his throat. In that instance, he hid behind the corner and grabbed his hair.

"This... This cant be happening. No fucking way. Im.. Im losing my mind. Please.. Tell me im insane." Camron started to tear up.

Vemo peaked around the corner and went back to Cam. "You have history with those girl?"

Camron hesitated to answer. "Yes.. Especially the blonde one. When I meet them.. I created the biggest mistake of my life. My insanity."

Calvin looked a little unsure. "Cam if we need to go then-"

Camron shook his head. "Go."

Vemo and Calvin looked surpised. "What?"

Camron dropped his backpack and gave it to them. "Go to the van. You can either leave or wait for me. If I survive."

Vemo took the bag. "Are you sure about this?"

Camron looked at them angerliy. "Yes, now go!" Vemo and Calvin left the building.

Camron looked at his bloody shirt. He looked around for any other clothing and found a trench coat. He put it out and straightened it out. _Ok.. Here we go.ti_ He walked out and headed straight for them.

Ari was the first one to notice him. She got up from her boyfriends lap and immediately pulled her gun out and yelled at him.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! HOW ARE YOU HERE?! ARENT SUPPOSE TO BE _DEAD?!_ " The others look at her and she aimed her revolver at his head.

"Yea. I missed you too. Nice golden revolver. Wonder how many bullets you actually have in that. " Camron smirked.

Ari's frustration only grew more. "You wanna find out?!"

Camron put his head on the tip of the barrel. "Go ahead. Pull the trigger. You and I both know that you'll kill us both." He laughed.

Ari tried to pull the trigger. She noticed the blood on his shirt and the bruises on his legs. She closed her eyes and slowly began to pull the trigger.

She stopped. She couldnt do it. She couldnt kill him and she didnt know why.

Derek got up and aimed at Cam. "If you wont kill him, I will. " Cam still smirked.

Ari looked at the both of them and started to cry. She just wanted to have one. She didnt want anyone to die. She wouldnt bw able to handle it.

Everything froze. Cam and Ari heard the same words in there head.

" ** _Showtime"_**

Ari aimed at Derek. "Derek, put the gun down. "

Derek looked at Ari and began to say "what" but was interrupted by Cam taking his gun and shooting him twice in the legs.

Derek yelled in pain. Ari looked at Camron in shock.

"YOU DIDNT NEED TO-"

Camron pointed the gun at her. "Shut. Your. Whore. Mouth. "

Ari instantly kept quiet and dropped her gun. She fell on the floor and cried sliently.

Camron looked over at the others. Leah was terrifed. Merina was pointing a sawed off shotgun at him. Tayla was holding a water gun. Austin was holding a tommy gun.

Camron smirked and laughed. "Perfect. Guns. Just what I need." He grabbed Ari, pointed his gun at her, and pushed her foward.

"Walk. " Ari obeyed.


End file.
